


Marriage

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Marriage

Dirk came home to a quiet home. He had been caught up in going out with a few of the office members of NUMA. He had called Al to say not to hold up dinner for him, that he would be home late. But now he felt something as he walked into the living room and it was guilt.

Walking through, he went to the kitchen and found the slow cooked dinner still in the crock pot. A bottle of wine sat on the counter. Opening the door to the fridge, he found a plate of his favorite chilled appetizers. Grabbing a beer as he closed the door, he stood there wondering what he missed.

"Stop thinking so hard, I did it just because," Al told him as he walked into the kitchen. Dressed in his baggy boxers and an oversized t-shirt, Al pulled the crock pot out of the warmer.

"Just because?" Dirk asked.

"You know, just because I love you." Al started spooning the food into containers to save as leftovers

Dirk felt even more guilty. "I fucked up didn't I?" Dirk asked.

"No," Al answered. "You are just being you. But remember this, Marriage is a relationship in which one person is always right, and the other is a husband. I am always right, and you are the husband."

"Why am I the husband?" Dirk asked.

"Who keeps the banking straight?"

"You do," Dirk asked.

"Who cooks?"

"You do,"

"Who takes care of you?"

"You do," Dirk replied.

"So that makes me the little misses, who takes care of you and our home. You have the look on the outside, while I keep the home fires burning, waiting for you to come home. And when you do, you know what happens?" Al asked as he placed his containers in the fridge.

"What happens?" Dirk asked.

"I let you think this is your castle, but we know who is king?" Al moved closer to Dirk.

Dirk smiled and tilted forward to kiss his "wife." "Yes I do dear."

"And don't you forget it," Al smiled. "Take a shower before you come to bed, you smell like a cigarette factory."

Al turned and headed for the bedroom.

"Yes dear, whatever you say dear," Dirk answered.


End file.
